1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite structural article in a plate-like containing a fiber and a foam. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composite structural article which is less in depressed amount upon application of a load to a surface thereof, and which is less in depressed amount after restoration of the formed depression upon releasement of the load application. The composite structural article of the present invention is suitable for a member disposed in a floor, a member disposed in a wall, or the like.
2. Related Art
A molded article including fibers is conventionally used as an impact absorbing material, sound absorbing material, heat insulator, and the like, to be disposed in a floor of an automobile, and in a ceiling, a wall, a floor, and the like of a building such as a house.
Disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-89620 is a sound absorbing material including a plate-like fibrous structural article produced by pressing a fiber-made substrate in its thickness direction, where the fiber-made substrate includes nonelastic crimped monofilaments and thermally adhesive composite monofilaments that are mutually mixed at a predetermined weight ratio and then are adhered to one another by heating in a state that the respective monofilaments are crossed with one another, and where the nonelastic crimped monofilaments and thermally adhesive composite monofilaments are arranged in the thickness direction of the fiber-made substrate.